Think I've Seen You Before
by SparkJar587
Summary: A kind of continuation of my other story, the true lab. Amnesia and crying.


Frisk walked along the dark hallway. After talking to Alphys in her regular lab, she had come down here to explore. She felt an odd chill go up her spine, like there was something she had forgotten. Strange memories began to surface, times when she had felt this… emptiness, like someone else was supposed to be there. A lot of them were in Snowdin with Grillby. Undyne had admitted the same thing after Frisk's unfortunate cooking lesson. Now that she had gotten into this lab, she felt a tugging, like she knew where something was. An energy field was coming up on the right, but what could be beyond? A blast of sheer terror gripped Frisk by the spine, nearly pulling her off her feet. Something was here.

Alphys was frantically looking through the collection of tapes she had found. Each had a different date and time, but the title was just the same. "Subjects 1-S and 2-P." W.D. Gaster was the only other scientist to record things on tapes, and Alphys had seen him come down here occasionally. She inserted one that had an older date into the VCR player. The screen lit-up and she saw Gaster and a young skeleton walking along a hallway. They stopped at a door and the skeleton hid behind Gaster, clinging to his coat. "Don't touch me." he stated coldly, pulling his coat free. The other simply repeated, not knowing the meaning it appeared."Don tash me." Inside the room, another skeleton, shorter and generally rounder, was hiding behind a desk. Gaster stood back and observed the other two. Meanwhile, they made eye contact. The shorter one shied back for a moment. The tall one began to glow his eyes a bright orange, trying to gain the other's trust. It seemed to have worked, because he began shining his own light blue back. They slowly approached each other. They explored each other inside and out, their jaws, eye sockets, ribs, everything. Alphys had to admit it was cute to watch.

Frisk slowly walked forward, each step a struggle against the dread seeping from the walls. She turned at the force field, and saw a pair of skeletons, roughly her age, sleeping against the wall. One of them, the taller one, was cradling the shorter in his arms as they slept. They're eyes were bandaged, as if they had been freshly damaged. The taller one looked at her, fear and distrust in his narrow sockets. "Are… Are you the new lab assistant?" All at once, Frisk was overwhelmed with memories of Sans and Papyrus. Eating nice cream on a snowbank, making snow sculptures. She remembered sitting at the counter at Grillby's, sharing milkshakes and news. She remembered a night, where they were sitting, just the two of them, on a bench in Waterfall, looking up at the cavern of crystals. Their hands touched, and they shared a long, romantic glance.

"P-p-papyrus? S-sans? Is that really you?" She whispered, collapsing to her knees. She was fighting back tears.

Papyrus looked at her strangely as he said, "Who? I'm called 2-P, and this is my brother, 1-S. Who are those people?"

Frisk choked out a sob, her grief and shock becoming too much. She pulled out her phone and called Alphys. Who picked up immediately. "F-frisk?! What's w-wrong?"

"They're here, Al … They've been down here all this time, alone. You need to get d-down here, and bring your k-keys."

Papyrus looked over at the her concern radiating from him. "Are you alright, do you need help? Who's Al?" He scooted over to the barrier and held out a hand.

Frisk slowly took it in both of hers, and they stayed that way, dead silent, until Alphys arrived with the keys. Sans opened his eyes, and immediately leaped back as he saw Alphys' white coat, his eye glowing dark purple and yellow. It took several minutes for the three of them to calm Sans down long enough to explain the situation. He was still skeptical, but followed them up hand in hand with his brother. Frisk ran to the big house in Snowdin, where an elderly skeleton lady sold her a hoodie with the words "Black Mesa" printed on it, an orange long sleeved t-shirt, and 2 pairs of gray sweatpants. Rushing back to the lab, she ran into a mysterious monster. Literally. Apologizing profusely, she noticed they were trying to give her something. A bright, crimson scarf, with ragged edges. She wanted to ask where they had found it, but all she could do was notice a pair of glowing yellow eyes as the stranger disappeared. All he left behind was a mysterious card with a "J."

 _ **Hey guys. Decided to create a short companion story to the true lab. Read these at your own risk, because they contain high levels of drama and angst.**_

 _ **-Jarhead**_


End file.
